Project 19-1-12-13-15-14
by quickshoot52
Summary: Agent 8 has successfully fought his way to the surface and is adjusting to his new life, but on his first ever Salmon Run, he is going to cross paths with a creature unknown, and his past.


**Authors Note:** **This is my second time trying a fan fic, but I want to really write this one and hope to finish it. I would really appreciate feedback, and critique because i'm not that prolific in writing.**

**Chapter 1 - The Great Escape**

* * *

A long dimly lit hallway stood before two Octolings. One appears to be slightly annoyed while the other stands idly by, a case held tightly in her hand.

"This better be good I took off from lunch break to give this rat one more chance, are you sure they are docile and ready to cooperate?"

"Y...yes commander I heavily sedated the subject with drugs, they might not be in their right mind, but you can trust they are docile."

"Alright, kid I'm taking your word for this lead the way." The commander motioned for the Octoling to lead her down the ominous hallway.

She nodded, took a deep breath and walked down the hallway with the commander trailing behind.

As the two began progressing further down the hallway, light began to slowly fade away until they reached a fortified door with two Octotroopers happily talking to one another not noticing the two looming near them.

"**ATTENTION!"**

The two Octotroopers stand straight and still with their tentacle ready on their joysticks. The commander gave a heavy sigh before entering the room past the two who were sweating purple.

The two walk into a small white room void of any objects to be seen, all but a tube perched in the center of the room. It appeared to be filled to the brim with a form of green sludge. In it, a body resembling that of an Inkling is suspended within the sludge facing away from the two, no clothes to cover their tan skin, only a form of light green matter covering their personal areas.

"Now, how is my rebellious little thing felling today?"

**...no response**

"I know you might be a little slow now, but I know you know better than to ignore me,"

**...no response**

"**ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"** the commander banged her fist against the glass tube.

The bump was enough to make the Inkling convulse and spew out green ink, which causes the Octoling with the case to frantically scramble to press a button near the tube. The tube began to drain the sludge before opening causing the inking to hit the floor with a thud.

"Aww did that hurt, get up and talk to me," the commander picked the inking up in order to look her face to face.

The inkling, although a bit dazed looked at the commander, they fixed their face into an expression of rage as she gave a small growl.

"What are you going to do about it? you are tr-" the commander was cut off by strange orbs that began to circle her. She loosened her grip allowing for the inkling back away from her.

They growled even louder, their iris changing from a grey hue to a deep blood red. They charged at the commander, pinning her to the floor. They began to punch violently causing bits of purple blood to escape the commander's mouth. The Octoling pushed the inking off allowing for the commander to get her bearings, she hurried to get an Octo Shot and tossed it to the commander, who gladly accepted it and aimed it towards the inkling.

"Well, that sucks huh, I thought we could have used you as an ally."

She began to shoot violently having a bit of trouble, due to the injuries she sustained. The Inkling evaded all her shots before madly sprinting for the exit door. They managed to splat both the guards leaving a purple puddle where they stood, making a mad dash towards the light at the end of the hallway. The commander began to take chase after them, limping from the pain she endured. The inkling managed to reach the light leading them to the outside, they began to scan the area and made a dash towards a dock. The commander managed to make it to the end of the hallway before kneeling in pain, beginning to succumb to her injuries.

"This isn't over I want that waste dead give me S.E.E," she extends her arm to the Octoling.

"S.E.E, but t-that's a pro-"

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT PROTOTYPES GIVE IT NOW!"** The commander screamed shaking her hands violently.

The Octoling opened the case pulling out a modified E-Liter 3k Scope and handed to the commander who took focus on the fleeing Inkling almost at the docks. The Inkling made it to the walkway leading to the ocean, jumping off the side and preparing to dive into the water. The commander fired a shot, as they landed in the water, bubbles forming around where they entered before a stream of purple ink began to surface. The commander smiled and gave the Octoling a sigh of relief.

"Great weapon you got there packs quite a punch, but will be useful for us."

"A-are you sure you got her?" the Octoling looked down at the Commander helping her to her feet.

The commander laughed, "Yea they're as good as splatted, and plus the dumbass forgot dissolving in water applies to them."

She helped the commander to the infirmary, away from the mess that had unfolded. She couldn't help, but turn to face the water clenching her teeth.

* * *

**Super**

**Extended**

**E-liter**


End file.
